Creating Green Grass
by Hibou de Nuit
Summary: Life is not meant to be easy, if it were then there would be no fun in living.


Creating Green Grass

Rating: M Language, sexual situations, violence, sexual humor and fluff

Disclaimer: While the fictional plot line that is put forth, and the character of Leon are mine. I own no other characters within this story. Those are owned by someone else's genius.

Chapter 1:

Dark, everything is always so dark when she first wake's up. The dimness at the corners of her eyes is struggling to expand, to relieve her of this abysmal blackness. The back of her head was throbbing, surprisingly nothing else did. She could only feel the dull ache pressing between her eyes, it was to be expected.

She knew that her eyes were open when the light began to finally breech the black mass blocking her vision. Thin veins of color began to crawl across her vision only making her head pound just a little bit more. When her vision finally became more clear, she began to realize where she was.

Above her there was not a natural light, but a glow. Billions of glittering lights undulating to an unknown current, swaying back and forth, hypnotizing. Wisps of sweet tasting cloud surrounded her body, inviting and nauseating at the same time. Flexing her jaw slightly, she tried to stop the tendrils of smoke from invading her taste buds.

The only coherent word that could break the confines of her migraine was, "Shit." There was no satisfaction in the words though. No echo reverberating off the walls to thoroughly portray her hatred for this room.

The bastard had taken her voice.

"You should really watch your language, pumpkin, the sparklings are a little too innocent for your sharp tongue," the voice was close, but she knew he would not come within arms reach of her. It would be only to easy to kill him if he did.

A silent groan escaped her lips as she rolled over onto her side, the ground was damp beneath her hands and began to shift with her weight. She could never understand how he could breath in these noxious fumes.

"You don't seem to happy to see me pumpkin. Are you having another bad day?" he was walking along her right side, the side she had her back to. "Did the humans get away with something of yours?"

The footsteps stopped behind her, and she could feel the change in the air as he kneeled down. "Did they finally figure out what you are?"

The form on the floor couldn't move. Even with the disgusting thing kneeling behind her and goading her. She would not move.

A stray hand ran along her injured arm to her hand, prying open her fingers, he placed a paper within her grasp.

"I'll be hearing from you again, won't I?" She saw his blackened shadow standing and then place a booted foot upon her hip. "Enjoy the ride down, its always a little bumpy isn't it."

A sharp shove and she was falling, falling as the starry and darkened world above her disappeared quickly to reveal the blue skies of earth below. She definitely knew this was going to hurt. Falling at this rate with all her abilities tampered would only end up killing her. She needed to get functional, and soon. Searching within her mind she found her spirit fogged down by the same sweet mist that had covered the world above. It was choking off any chance of utilizing the elements around her.

The earth was getting closer, she could just make out the cities below the clouds. The air was deafening in her ears as it rushed by and her eyes began to water with the speed she was gaining. It was not enough time, why couldn't the bastard have found an easier way to leave his fraggin world. Turning herself towards the world above she was able to slowly open her eyes. Glancing down at her hands she realized they were still bloody from the attack last night. That was not comforting.

Think. How can you fix this? Taking a deep breath, she started shoving at the wisps in her spirit. It was sticky and elastic, refusing to release the bonds easily, but she was finally able to find a hole. Gathering energy from the spirit, she started to grasp for the first element that came towards her. Air, and some water, even a little dirt from the rain particles forming in the clouds. She was heading for a thunderstorm. Perfect.

Aiming her body towards the tall thunder cloud. She could just make out the lightening as she approached it from above. The cloud would provide the energy she needed to build enough power. Maybe she could actually save herself. The band in her hair snapped releasing the long brunette locks to hinder her vision.

Just what I need, another problem to work with. Pushing back her hair in a futile attempt she almost wished she had scissors. The thunderstorm was directly below her and she braced herself for the turbulence that was bound to rock her body. Using what little of her spirit she had control over she tried to stabilize her body as it began to travel through the cloud. The lightening was coming and that only promised pain. Approaching the center of the cloud the falling girl could feel the energy of the lightening being drawn to her body, she just needed a few hits and she would be ready to transform.

The first strike hurt the worst, the rest just followed its lead. She could feel the energy building within her system until she could sense the impending overload, now her body would be forced to do the change. The bottom of the cloud was approaching, she could make out the cities below, the cars, and houses. It wasn't enough, she couldn't do the change manually yet, it had to be forced. She needed one more hit.

"Come on, change. Do it, come on. You can do this," The ground was approaching way to quickly. "Just pick something, just change."

She closed her eyes tight and covered her face as she waited for the immense amount of the pain the floor of the earth would cause, but then she felt it. Her body shifting, changing, transforming, and then she knew nothing.

Optimus Prime had been alive for many millennia, but never in his life had he witnessed something like this.

The Nest team had been running some basic drills in the desert near Mission City, when they noticed the thunderstorm forming in the distance. Optimus was about to suggest calling his team back when they saw a blinding light form within the thunder cloud and streak out towards the earth. Optimus could feel the residual shock wave beneath his feet and he looked to see if the humans noticed.

Captain Lennox and Sergeant Epps had seen the light but did not appear to feel the wave. Neither had any of their soldiers.

"Autobots, do you pick up any Decepticon transmitters." He looked towards Prowl and Ratchet.

"Negative, Prime. But I am deciphering a faint signal coming from the location. It seems to be moving, if only minimally at the moment." Ratchet made his way towards his Prime understanding his concern. "Should we investigate further?"

"Affirmative, Autobots head out," but just as Optimus was to begin his transform sequence a streak of light shot into the sky from where it had landed. He watched with fascination as it fled toward the sky only to dive down and head towards the Nest team. Adjusting his opticals on the target, Optimus could make out the shape of what looked to be a bird in metallic form. And it was faltering greatly in its flight. The being would only make it so far.

"Autobots, incoming. Form a perimeter, this creature will be falling out of the sky without our assistance." Optimus gave Ironhide a pointed look.

"Don't give me that look Prime, I didn't mean to shoot the kids bird." Optimus smiled discreetly as he remembered the incident.

As the bird faltered again, and dropped lower in the sky, it seemed to only be gliding down towards them now. Optimus scanned the object as it got closer and detected a minimal source of life, it would be dead soon if they saw fit not to save it.

"Make room, people." Captain Lennox had his team laid out amongst the bots with guns trained on the projected landing spot. Optimus had judged correctly as the creature gave one more pitiful flap of its wings before dropping out of the sky completely. It landed with a painful thud before skidding towards the Prime and coming to a halt just barely touching his feet.

It was smaller than he thought, smaller than Jazz had been in his Autobot form. Scanning the creature, Optimus slowly walked around to see if there were any discernible markings on the metal.

"Still alive, Prime. If barely, and I see no Decepticon markings upon its form." Leaning forward, Ratchet moved to run his hand along the birds slightly bent wing, only to pull back suddenly when the metal started to shiver.

"Its transforming." Ratchet proclaimed.

"Yes, but into what." Optimus watched in amazement as the light metal withdrew upon itself and seemed to melt together. The form continued to get smaller and smaller until Optimus thought it would disappear all together. But then the metal started to change color, a light human skin tone, hair the color of dark wood, along with human arms and legs. The being now had all of the features of a human, a complete fleshy. It was curled around on itself, the human hands grasping towards nothingness in the dirt, seizing and naked. No one dared breath as they tried to process what had fallen at their feet.

"So that's something I have never seen before. And I have to say I have seen a lot of strange shit." Captain Lennox moved forward with his gun still trained on what Optimus confirmed was a human female. "Ever seen anything like this Big Guy, cause I don't like surprises." Lennox looked towards Prime expectantly.

The first thing that the girl realized was that she was naked and cold. The table beneath her was cold metal and there was a bright light penetrating her closed eyes. But she didn't smell the noxious fumes from above and that calmed her. Slowly raising her hand she noticed her arm was awkwardly numb. Trying to lift her head and she felt like her mind was floating above her.

At this point she didn't care where she was. The human police could have her for all she cared, but she needed to gain control of her mind again. Before it was too late.

Sliding her hands back until she could support herself, it felt like she was pushing against nothing. Supporting nothing. Her head was too heavy, it no longer felt like it was floating, but descending rapidly towards the ground below. Groaning as she lost whatever numb grip she had on the table her body made a quick descent back to the table.

"Oww," she managed to garble out the useless word.

The sound of doors sliding to the right of her caught her attention. Heavy footsteps were approaching the table. She tried to move, to get away from this heavy being, it was alien abnormal and she could feel its spirit pressing against her own. Scrambling helplessly she was halted by a large metal object coming down on her chest.

"I would not move if I were you, it will only make the pain worse." The voice was deep, gravelly, and she tried to open her eyes to see her captor.

"What...what did...you do...to me." every word was an effort to get through her lips, but at least she had her voice back

"I tried to give you a mild sedative earlier, only to discover you really have no blood for it to circulate through. After a thorough scan and diagnostics of your build, I was able to find your access port and hook you up for recharge. Your stores of energon were thoroughly burnt-out apparently, from whatever happened in that storm cloud." He was circling her body and she could feel his questioning gaze heavy on her body.

"In all my years as an Autobot I have never seen anything quite like you Femme. Full mechanical inside with a fleshy exterior, it is rather intriguing." She couldn't tell where he was anymore, her head was slowly coming to and the migraine was only coming back.

Opening her eyes she shifted her head in the direction she presumed him to be. The large mechanical giant was leaning against an even bigger wall. Glancing around she noticed the room was actually a warehouse.

"Don't try to flee, this whole base is covered in military and six Autobots. It would be futile. Though the humans would get a show if you ran out of here naked." He chuckled deeply as he continued to watch her.

"Fuck off, metal head." She rolled to her side and sat up Nudging her legs over the side of the table, the energy wire going with it. Looking at the ground the girl tried to swallow the sense of vertigo that flooded her vision.

"What is your name femme?"

"Not something I like to share with large army droids." Placing a foot gingerly on the ground, she smiled when she could put weight on her leg.

"You do realize you are locked into my system. If you remove the recharge needle your entire network will fry, as the humans like to say." She sent him a withering gaze before drawing her foot back.

"How long did it take you to find the port?" The question took the smile right off the mechs face as she swung her feet ideally.

"A little over an hour, I was about to start tearing you limb from limb when I noticed a miniscule ink marking on the bottom of your foot. Clever button to have, releases the spring enabled port from your fleshy ankle." He moved slightly, making his way towards a set of computers located in front of her. His large body making the room shake.

"Were you able to find anything interesting, cause I can see you have downloaded my system onto your computers there Big Boy." She grimaced at the knowledge that they now knew her completely.

"Quite a few scientific details that Iron Hide will find interesting. He's our weapon specialist and with the way you have miniaturized your defensive weapons will captivate him for at least a few days. Me on the other hand want to know how you are able to transform into something so small." His optics narrowed slightly as he seemingly scanned her again.

"Chameleon," she hung her head in acted defeat. They had all her information anyway, what was the point in hiding her name.

"A small reptilian color-changer. What does that have to do with anything?"

"My name, you metal-head, my name is Chameleon. But everyone I used to know called me Leon." She swung her foot impatiently as he processed the information.

"Greetings Leon, I am Ratchet. The medic on our team, which you should be meeting shortly. Prime is trying to calm the human government after your impromptu crash two days ago."

Leon couldn't remember the crash, or anything beyond that. Her systems must have overflowed to the point that her mind couldn't handle the pain. Grasping the wire connected to her ankle, she waved it at him.

"Okay Ratchet, now that we are all introduced and everything would you care to unhook me from the charger." He looked towards her and she knew the answer was no.

"My orders are to wait for Prime to return and then he will decide what to do with you. You can only hope he receives the jurisdiction to keep you here, otherwise you become part of human government property." Ratchet spat in disgust as he remembered a past experience.

"No I wouldn't want that. They would only be too eager to look at my insides," pausing in her thoughts, she glanced toward the other mech apologetically. "I'm sorry to have to do this too you Ratchet, I think we could have been friends."

The giant form looked at her confused when something painfully grasped the spark within his chest and gave a great squeeze. Ratchet felt the energon in his wires shiver in pain. His processes were showing overload readings when he felt her presence stirring next to his right leg.

"You should reboot in a couple of hours without any harm to your programs. Goodbye Ratchet." He watched as she harmlessly pulled the access port from her leg, along with the charger. "Thanks for the Energon."

Leon swiftly opened the door to the warehouse and glanced to either side. Ratchet had probably gotten off a good enough signal to bring the others so she would have to move quickly. Now that she was fully charged there would be no problem in changing forms. Around the warehouse there was only vast amounts of desert, a few clouds dotted the sky, and she could see mountains off in the distance. If she had to guess they were still in Nevada somewhere.

The harsh sun made her painfully aware of her state of dress. The blanket that had covered her in the warehouse was not scarce and transparent.

"If you had expected to be able to get away easily then you are wrong. This facility is well protected and the lands outside these walls are well monitored by the human army." Leon was startled by the deep voice above her. There was a shadow being cast down in front of her, a large shadow about the size of the building.

"I never expected anything to be easy. It wouldn't be any fun if it was easy." Pausing slightly to gather her thoughts, Leon could only produce one more sentence in a pleading tone. "Please don't drug me again." Leon looked up to see the body of a tall Autobot with blue and red flame patterns dotting along his armor. His face passive to her request.

"You are now a part of the Nest Team, a secret United States counter force team against the Decepticons. They have sent an operative to interview you and find out more information." Leon felt him kneel down next to her, the ground shaking slightly. His hand was laid next to her and he slightly nudged her.

"Impatient are we?" Leon pulled the blanket tighter around her and sat herself gingerly on the edge of his open hand.

"I, like the humans, am just as fascinated to hear about where you come from." Questions, just what Leon did not like to answer.

"Bring it Metal Head."


End file.
